gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee: The Next Generation
' Glee: The Next Generation '''is an ongoing fan fiction written by [[User:JamesonOTP|'JamesonOTP']], whose real name is Justin McNeill. The first episode was posted online October 12th, 2011 and so far, there have been three full seasons released with a fourth ongoing. Season Five has been confirmed as well a spin-off Glee: TNG - The NYADA Years that would split the show in half after the main group graduates. ''Glee: The Next Generation ''takes place in a quasi-alternate universe and chronicles New Directions starting in 2015, after all the original members have left. As a result of graduation and lack of interest, there are no members left, causing Will Schuester to have to start over fresh, setting in motion the events of ''Glee: The Next Generation. Before Glee: The Next Generation Before Glee: The Next Generation, it is established in the qausi-alternate timeline that in 2012, New Directions won the National Championship. In 2013, they made it Regionals, but failed to win. In 2014, there were no original members left and interest in New Directions was waning. Will Schuester recruited McKenzie Kenton as the new lead, but failed to secure enough strong members to keep New Directions from falling apart. McKenzie alone could not save New Directions and their National Championship chances. After multiple drop-outs and what can only be referred to as "a revolving door line-up," New Directions completely fell apart and even though they barely made it through Sectionals, they were destroyed at Regionals by Vocal Adrenaline, which at the time included James Holland and Archie Carmichael. As established in a flashback by Will in What Could Have Been, McKenzie was forced to move from Lima, and with New Directions' star gone, the rest of the members quit, leaving Glee Club completely empty. Will considered quitting, but Emma talked him into not giving up, leading to the events of For Your Entertainment. Season 1 Season 1 was launched October 12, 2011 with For Your Entertainment, and lasted for a full season of 22 episodes. It ended on January 28, 2012 with the release of LDN. Season 1 ran for a total of three months. Season 1 introduced the core six (aka the original six members) who all joined in the first episode. The next two episode also covered auditions. India Wilson was the only member to audition outside of the first three episodes, having come to McKinley as a foreign exchange student from London, England. Season 1 established Jaxon Pierce as the main character and most of the season was built around his relationship with his immediate circle of friends. The season dealt with real world issues such as homosexuality, bisexuality, cutting, bullying, teenage pregancy, rape, homophobia, gay bashing, child abuse, and poor self-esteem. Will was notably absent for two full episodes and part of two more due to his honeymoon with Emma Pillsbury-Schuester. Season 2 Season 2 was launched February 1, 2012 with the Season 2 premiere, High School Never Ends, and lasted for a full season of 22 episodes. It ended on May 21, 2012 with the release of Gold Forever. Season 2 of Glee: The Next Generation actually ended the day before the third season of Glee ended. Season 2 introduced the characters of Lana Addison, Aldy Williams, Taylor Atkinson, Ana Watson, Adam Gray, Natasha Leonard, Chuck Salvatore, Wyatt Addison, Jr., Xander Davis, Reece Montgomery, and Spider Reed. It also saw the departure of John Weiner, Breezy Hollister, India Wilson, and Jesse St. James. Also, due to their unpopularity with readers and fans, Xander and Spider were promptly written out of the series after very few appearances. Lana, Aldy, Taylor, Ana, Adam, and Natasha all soon joined New Directions. Season 2 had been lauded as a "groundbreaking and courageous season" due to its unflinching willingness to cover real, serious, dark, and often controversial issues. The second episode of Season 2, Goodbye, dealt with the death of a main character and suicide when John Wiener killed himself near the beginning of the episode. The episode, praised for it's willingness to tackle such a storyline, is widely considered one of the best. The reprecussions of John's suicide (revealed in Season 3 to have been slitting his wrists) have been ongoing, much like a real world death, even into Season 3. Other issues covered in Season 2 included cheating, labels, sex, survivor guilt, gang violence, alcoholism, and overbearing parents. Season 3 Season 3 was launched May 28, 2012 with the Season 3 premiere, Days of Glory, and has so far seen the release of 11 episodes, the most recent being Show Choir Showdown. Season 3 is scheduled to last a full season of 22 episodes. Season 3 was hailed as "a season of change" by creator JamesonOTP. Such changes include Claude Montague leaving the Warblers for New Directions, the departure of Breezy Hollister at the end of Season 2, Hallie Grace leaving the Cheerios, Bella James joining the Cheerios and stepping down as Glee Club Co-Captain, Sue Sylvester becoing the permanent Glee Club co-director, Chuck Salvatore becoming the Warblers' lead, Monique Ducasse becoming a recurring character, Archie as Vocal Adrenaline's new director, and less appearances from New Directions veterans such as Kurt Hummel. JamesonOTP also announced "big changes" for a former fan favorite couple that would "change the way you see them." The couple was later revealed to be Nicole Martin and Dillon Cregger, who are currently involved in a domestic abuse storyline. After Face Down, Dillon is permanently leaving the series. Season 3 introduced the characters of McKenzie Kenton, Riley Cabrera, Chloe Ryland, and Lynsay Jeffries. Some of the issues addressed in Season 3 include racism, transvestism, stripping, adoption, death of one's parent, domestic violence, and plastic surgery. Season 4 and Beyond JamesonOTP has revealed that Glee: The Next Generation has been renewed for both a fourth and fifth season, and that the series will split in two to follow the main group with New Directions to NYADA in the spin-off, Glee: The Next Generation - The NYADA Years. Episodes For a full list of episodes, summaries, and airdates please visit the Episodes page. Cast/Characters Series Regulars: *Max Thieriot as Jaxon Pierce *Nina Dobrev as Honey Berry *Josh Hutcherson as Miles Larson *Kat Dennings as Nicole Martin *Avan Jogia as Kevin Rhodes *Kaley Cuoco as Bella James *Emma Stone as Rose Mitchell *Walter Perez as Lucas Aguirre (Season 1 - 4) *Scott Clifton as John Weiner (Season 1) *Nicholas Hoult as James Holland *Landon Liboiron as Evan Marx *Emmy Rossum as Breezy Hollister (Season 1 - 2) *Leighton Meester as India Wilson (Season 1) *Ellen Page as Lana Addison (Season 2 - present) *Joe Jonas as Aldy Williams (Season 3) *Ashley Tisdale as Taylor Atkinson (Season 3 - present) *Logan Lerman as Adam Gray (Season 3 - present) *Kate Mara as Natasha Leonard (Season 3 - present) *Lucy Hale as Ana Watson (Season 3 - present) *Lucas Till as Riley Cabrera (Season 3) *Jeremy Sumpter as McKenzie Kenton (Season 4) *Andrew Garfield as Chuck Salvatore (Season 4) *Jennifer Lawrence as Monique Ducasse (Season 4) Recurring Chracters: *Matt Morrison as Will Schuester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Dot Marie Jones as Coach Shannon Beiste *Matt Lanter as Declan Pierce created by JamesonOTP (Seasons 1-2) *Leighton Meester as India Wilson (Season 2, 9 episodes) *Joe Jonas as Aldy Williams created by GleekofZeus (Season 2) *Ashley Tisdale as Taylor Atkinson created by JamesonOTP (Season 2) *Logan Lerman as Adam Gray created by XxTaylorBellxx (Season 2) *Kate Mara as Natasha Leonard created by Zinnia3 (Season 2) *Chuck Salvatore (Seasons 2-3) *Archie Carmicheal *Dillon Cregger *Wyatt Addison, Jr. *Monique Ducasse (Seasons 1-2-3) *Reece Montgomery *Riley Cabrera Guest Starring: *Scott Clifton as John Weiner (5 episodes, Seasons 2-3) *Matt Lanter as Declan Pierce (1 episode, Season 3) *Lucy Hale as Ana Watson created by JamesonOTP (Season 2) *Spider Reed *Xander Davis *Callie Addison *Lynsay Jeffries *Louis Stephenson *Azimio Adams *Chad Riker-Smith Special Guest Stars: *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (11 episodes, Seasons 1-2) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (16 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (9 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (11 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (10 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Gwenyth Paltrow as Holly Holiday (4 episodes, Season 1) *Kristen Chenoweth as April Rhodes (2 episodes, Season 2) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (3 episodes, Seasons 2) *Jonathan Gorff as Jesse St. James *Miranda Lambert as Miranda Grace *James Marsters as Jimmy Pierce *Kelly Monaco as Kathy Pierce *Ross Lynch as Jonathan Pierce *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry *Famke Jansen as Alysia Jeffries (Season 3, 2 episodes) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (Seasons 1-2, 7 episodes) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray-Evans-Puckerman (Seasons 1-2, 4 episodes) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (Seasons 1-2, 4 episodes) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (Seasons 1-2, 2 episodes) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Evans (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Harry Shum, Jr. as Mike Chang (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (Seasons 1-2, 2 episodes) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (Season 1, 1 episode) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (Seasons 1-2, 2 episodes) Videos Season 2 Opening Credits Season 3 Opening Credits Season 4 Opening Credits Category:Glee: The Next Generation